


We'll Make Do

by sippingchai



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blurb, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingchai/pseuds/sippingchai
Summary: Christmas doesn't go exactly as planned, but you still have each other.





	We'll Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading Christmas fluff.

 

The drive to the cabin is one you look forward too every year. Each passing mile down the winding road gets you further and further from the city to be surrounded by tall snow-covered firs that reach as far as the eye can see. A fresh coat of snow covers the roads and even with the chains on your tires, it’s sketchy at best. That doesn’t scare you, though, as you ease your way up the dense wood. You’re used to this.

It’s the bright mid morning sun that makes the mountain passes manageable. That’s how you find yourself here a day before everyone else, even Shawn, to prep the cabin with just a portion of the 4 days worth of food and supplies both of your families are going to need. It’s that thought that makes you smile as as you fiddle with the ring on your gloved ring finger. Your first Christmas together as a family, and more importantly husband and wife.

It’s a bitter cold that seeps into your bones as you exit your car, the loud crunch beneath your feet following your steps as you move bags up to . That familiar cedar scent permeates the air and a rush of memories flood your senses. From quiet afternoons lounging on the patio to summer evenings sitting on the edge of the dock. You’re pulled out of your thoughts when your phone rings, Love On Top echoing from your coat pocket and you know Shawn’s calling to see if you made it safely. You tug your glove off with your teeth before fishing out your phone.

“Hey babe,” you smile to yourself as you start to bring the bags inside, holding the phone to your shoulder.

“Did you make it okay?” It’s muffled and you can tell he’s preoccupied by the distinct voice of Aaliyah yelling in the background.

“Yeah, I just got here,” you laugh, bringing the bags into the kitchen to unpack. “How’s it going on your end?”

“It’s…it’s going,” he chuckles. “I should have left with you.”  

You scoff at his admission, rolling your eyes because you told him so. “I told you to come with me.”

“I know, I know,” he pauses. “I might try to sneak out there before everyone else”

“Yeah? How are you gonna get out of going to your Aunt’s ” You prod.

“…I’ll figure something out,” he promises.

By the time you’ve finished stocking the kitchen and freshening up the rest of the cabin, it’s already late afternoon. With an accomplished smile you scan your surroundings, satisfied by the work you’ve done. Your eyes settle on the fireplace and the lack of logs on the rack beside it. You throw your coat and boots back on for your trek to the wood shed under the back deck. A broom stands beside the entrance and you take it with you to ward off any critters that might have decided to linger. It’s when you’re making your way back up with an armful of logs when you hear the roar of car engine making its way up the driveway.

You rush around to the front of the cabin to find Shawn pulling up in the Jeep, a decent sized Fir tree strapped to the roof. Shawn jumps out of the Jeep, toting a black puffy jacket and the beanie with the ear flaps you got him last Christmas.

“I can’t believe you actually made it,” the surprise in your voice is evident as you make your way down the driveway to meet him.

“I made it work,’ he quips, meeting you halfway. He smiles wide at you, leaning down to kiss you when he notices the armful in your possession. “Lemme get this,” he tells you taking the logs out of your hands.

“Everything is pretty much squared away here.”

“You sure about that?” He teases, looking back to the tree.

“Okay,  _almos_ t everything.”

The fire is roaring, making the living room warm and cozy as the two of you finish decorating the tree. Empty boxes that once held decorations litter the floor as you and Shawn admire your work, leaning your head against his shoulder. Lights, tinsel, and bulbs grace the tree and the only thing missing is the topper on top. He pulls away for a moment, rummaging in one of the bags to find it and the audible “aha” he lets out tells you he has. It’s a gold-trimmed glass star that he places at the peak, having to stand on a chair to get it straight on.

“That looks perfect. I can’t wait for everyone to see it tomorrow.”

* * *

You spoke too soon, you think, looking out the kitchen window the next morning to find a steady pour of snow covering your surroundings. When it started to fall last night you weren’t too worried, but it wasn’t supposed to be this bad. One thing was clear, no one was going to make it for Christmas Eve.

Scrolling through your phone only stressed you out more, seeing how the mountain passes have been shut down. So not only can no one get to you, there was no way for you and Shawn to get back home.

“Unbelievable,” you mutter, frustrated at the situation. This isn’t how you anticipated Christmas to go.

Shawn pads his way towards you, bare feet against the wood floor and pajama pants sitting comfortably on his hips. He pulls your phone away, setting it on the counter before taking your hands into his.

“Talk to me,” he says quietly, pulling you towards him so you can lay your head on his chest.

“Christmas is ruined,” you pout.

“How?” he laughs, amused by your despair. You lift your head up to glare at him and he stops, biting his lip to stop from laughing.

“No one can make it,” you sigh. “We were supposed to open presents by the tree. Aaliyah was so excited to finally come up here. I was gonna show her how to make those peppermint chip cookies. All of us were supposed to be together, but now we’re just stuck.” You ramble off the list was to him, almost on the verge of tears.

He lets go of your hands only to bring them up to your face to lift it up, seeing his soft, loving eyes peering down at you.

“Babe, we’ll make do. We’ll have our own little Christmas. You and me,” it’s the reassurance you need as he cradles your face in his hands and you can’t help but smile. You know he’s absolutely right. He leans down to kiss you on the forehead before wrapping his arms around you again.

“Our own little getaway, huh,” you sigh, nuzzling your face into his chest.

“Exactly. No plans to follow. No frenzy. We can just…do our own thing.”

“I like that.”

“Plus, I have you all to myself in this cabin.” There’s a mischievous glint in his eye and all of a sudden he’s picking you up. You squeal in surprise when he throws you over his shoulder and you see his legs moving towards the bedroom.

“Really?” You laugh, playfully swatting at his back.

“I gotta make sure you like your present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed what you read, please leave a comment, kudos, etc!


End file.
